If you leave, I will come
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Los demás comenzaron a despertar y quedaron horrorizados al ver tal escena, pero en cuanto Sango comenzó a llorar mientras era consolada por Miroku, se escuchó de nuevo la voz de aquel espíritu -if you leave, I will come- ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son todos y cada uno de la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

**Advertencia: muerte de más de un personaje**

**Fic participante en **_**¿Le temes a la obscuridad? Mes del terror en el foro ¡Siéntate! (link: www . fanfiction topic / 84265 / 97819586 / 1 / Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad-Mes-del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9 ntate)**_

Otro día había pasado, otro día que habían tenido que "exorcizar" una mansión para poder dormir el ella, por desgracia los de esta en particular fueron más listos y no se lo creyeron, ahora tendrían que dormir en la intemperie (otra vez)

Sango había estado muy cansada y necesitaba dormir, pero al no poder dormir bajo un techo la ponía de mal humor, y Miroku se sentía desanimado por no poder cumplir lo que se propuso, Kagome al notar esto se le ocurrió una idea para animar a sus amigos.

-Muchachos, ya anímense no hay porque estar así, que les parece si contamos algunas historias?- todos sus amigos la miraron extrañada

-Como que historias?- dijo inocentemente Shippo

-Sí, con mis amigas siempre cuando estamos de mal humor o tristes solo contamos alguna historia que sepamos-

-Pero señorita Kagome- llamo Miroku -creo que ninguno de nosotros se sabe ninguna historia- y todos menos Kagome asintieron

-Entonces yo contare- con una sonrisa –bueno, se saben la de "el prisionero"?-

-El prisionero? Y quien rayos es ese?- dijo el molesto hanyou

-Bueno, es una historia que dice así, hace mucho tiempo existía un hombre que era un prisionero de nacimiento condenado a la cárcel de por vida, este prisionero era de otro país así que hablaba otro idioma, pero aun así entendía lo que los demás decían, un día él se acercó a una reja que lo separaba de su libertad y vio una muy bella mujer la cual se enamoró completamente, desde ese día esa mujer pasaba todos los días por esa reja a hablarle y enamorándolo cada vez más, un día esa mujer lo libero, lo vistió elegantemente y le enseño a hablar su idioma para que luego lo llevara frente a una pareja de esposos ya mayores de edad diciéndole que era la persona de la cual estaba enamorada, luego de juzgarlo un poco la pareja acepto a medias al muchacho y diciendo algo sobre que juraban no comprometerla jamás con nadie más, el joven desorientado acepto todo lo que decían para que cuando se fueran la chica se lo llevara de nuevo a su antiguo "hogar" y dejarlo diciéndole "me iré del país, en cuanto vuelva te sacare otra vez"-dijo Kagome mirando fijamente al fuego y sus amigos se empezaban a interesar  
-Luego de un año entero el seguía esperando pacientemente, había tenido que volver a hacer los trabajos que hacia antiguamente y cayó enfermo, en un momento tuvieron que ponerlo en un calda aún más pequeña que la que tenía por temor a que contagie a los demás, pero aun así la esperaba y seguía enamorado de ella, momentos antes de morir escucho a unos guardias hablar y uno de ellos contaba que una mujer le había pagado por uno de los prisioneros para su beneficio y luego salió del país solo por 10 días y se casó con un hombre muy rico, él se sintió devastado, había sido utilizado y no por cualquiera por la mujer la cual se enamoró, si lo hubiera sabido antes, se hubiera negado o incluso tratar de escapar, pero como tonto enamorado hiso lo que le pidió, entonces murió con rencor y odio en su corazón y alma.  
Habían pasado ya 4 días desde que aquel joven murió y su amada se había enterado, ella no se había afectado en lo absoluto pero en cuanto salió de aquel lugar donde el había sido enterrado con su nuevo esposo, era de noche y los últimos que los vieron fueron dos ancianos que vivían cerca de allí y que conocía al chico. A la mañana siguiente la misma pareja encontró a la joven con su ropa totalmente desgarrada y su cuello quemado junto con sangre saliendo de uno de sus ojos, pero el acompañante de esta no estaba por ningún lado, en un momento creyeron que el había sido el culpable de tal atrocidad, pero todos lo que conocían a el antiguo prisionero escucharon en el aire una risa terrorífica y la voz de ese chico diciendo "se lo merecía, me abandono", desde entonces esa criatura se encarga de eliminar a las mujeres que sabe que dejaran a el hombre que las ama sin importar las razones-

En cuanto termino de hablar y levanto la mirada noto a todos tensos he impresionados, mientras ella seguía veía sin comprender por qué los demás estaba así

-Ka…Kagome co…co…como es que no te a…asustas por eso?- dijo Shippo asustado y temblando

-Es solo una historia Shippo, solo asusta a las chicas de mi época que no han vivido mucha emoción- con una sonrisa –yo vivo todos los días más emoción que cualquier chica de mi época-

Los demás luego de un rato eligieron olvidar esa historia y comer, pero antes de dormir Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha si podía ir a su época por 3 días para estudiar y luego de discutir un poco y algunos osuwaris acepto, instantes después un fuerte viento apareció

-Que rayos es eso?- dijo Inuyasha enojado

-No lo sé, se parece al viento de Kagura pero este contiene una fuerza espiritual increíble- dijo Miroku tomando su báculo

Luego el viento se hiso más fuerte apagando el fuego seguido con un grito desgarrador, Shippo con fuego mágico prendió el fuego y notaron que Kagome no estaba pero habían marcas de uñas arrastradas en el suelo, eso asusto más que nada a Inuyasha el cual se fue a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el olor de Kagome seguido por sus amigos

Cuando la encontraron quedaron impresionados, Kagome estaba siendo ahorcada por algún tipo de espíritu pálido, con sangre en sus manos, cabello alborotado color marrón y ojos grises, todos estaba aterrorizados pero Inuyasha reacciono primero lanzándose sobre aquella criatura tratando de cortarla con sus garras pero antes de tocarla desapareció y apareció cerca de un barranco cerca de ahí pero Kagome había sido herida por las garras de acero en su brazo izquierdo y un poco de su espalda.  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara veían con miedo por la vida de su amiga y enojo al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, si Sango lanzaba su Hiraikotsu, o hería a Kagome o interferiría a Inuyasha y si Miroku si usaba su agujero negro absorbería al espíritu pero también a Kagome y era demasiado veloz para lanzar un pergamino

El ser que tenía a Kagome en sus manos en una de ellas paso una especie de rayo quemando a la miko y haciendo que esta grite de dolor, el empezó a hablar pero solo Kagome entendía lo que decía

-Any that let him who deserves death wants- dijo aquel espíritu mirando desde lo alto al resto del grupo, el cual no entendió nada

-No… es… así- dijo Kagome casi sin aire y el la miro

-You must not talk, would you do the same thing she- mirándola fijamente mientras ella iba serrando los ojos

-Él… podría ir… a buscar…me- y con eso cerro los ojos, el espíritu enfureció y con toda su fuerza la arrojo al barranco

Inuyasha había tratado de atraparla, pero sintió un golpe en su estómago y cuando se dio cuenta había sido lanzado contra tres arboles arrancándolos y saliendo herido, en cuanto se levantó vio que había hecho lo mismo con sus amigos pero ellos se habían desmallado

El espíritu al ver a Inuyasha herido y distraído pudo ver sus más grandes temores, sonrió y aterrizo en el suelo tomando todas las almas de Kagome para tomar su apariencia, en cuanto Inuyasha lo volteo a ver el tomo una flecha y apunto hacia él, Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veía, Kagome estaba apuntándole tal y como Kikyo lo hiso hace tantos años pero en cuanto Kagome sonrió noto que no era ella, siempre sus sonrisas eran cálidas, pero esta era terrorífica, al saber que no era ella dejo de sentir ese miedo, pero lo que si sintió fue la flecha cargada de energía puramente maligna enterrándose en su corazón y acabando con su vida.

El espíritu al notar que había acabado con el hanyou volvió a su antigua apariencia, pero Kagome al tener de nuevo sus almas logro reaccionar un poco y si movía al menos un musculo estaba segura que se retorcería de dolor como quería hacerlo en ese momento al sentir, de seguro, todos sus huesos rotos además, con la sangre que había perdido y la que estaba escupiendo sabía que moriría de la peor manera al lograr ver lo que hiso ese… ese… ese monstro con su querido Inuyasha, con su último suspiro soltó una lagrima color carmesí acompañada del nombre de su amado para acompañarlo al otro mundo

Aquel ser, contento por el resultado que obtuvo comenzó a flotar otra vez viendo mejor cada sector, la joven en un charco de sangre producida por sus heridas junto con su ropa rasgada y donde debía estar el hanyou había una pila de árboles con un brazo con garras llenas de sangre sobresaliendo, él había querido ayudarlo para que no sufra, pero al ser tan ciego se encargó de eliminarlo junto con aquella inmunda mujer

Los demás comenzaron a despertar y quedaron horrorizados al ver tal escena, sus amigos estaban muertos! Y de la peor manera, en cuanto al espíritu, había desaparecido, pero en cuanto Sango comenzó a llorar mientras era consolada por Miroku, se escuchó de nuevo la voz de aquel espíritu y esta vez no necesitaron que hablara en su idioma para que entendieran

-if you leave, I will come- para luego escuchar un silencio sepulcral

**Fin?**

**HI! Hoy les he traído este fic de miedo (quiero creer que es de miedo)**

**Bueno soy pésima haciendo fics de terror, soy muy inocente en ese sentido, bueno no tanto, pero si principiante así que les ruego que me digan si les asusto o algo**

**Y si, ya se que muchos de seguro tuvieron que usar un traductor para saber lo que decía el espíritu (el cual no tiene nombre porque hasta ahí llego mi mente u.u) pero es que amo hablar inglés y japonés (antes de ser otaku) incluso a veces se me escapa decir algo en otro idioma y todos se me quedan viendo con cara de WTF?!**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews o les cuento mi vida, que esa si es una historia de terror (si, se que corte el poco miedo que tuvieron, pero no lo puedo evitar)**


End file.
